vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu-Gi-Oh!
Summary Yu-Gi-Oh! is a immense Trading Card Game/Anime franchise containing Duelists from various spin-off series, that use cards to play Duel Monsters, a game involving monsters, Spells, and Traps to win, almost anything they want to achieve. Power of this Verse Most monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh! are mountain level busters, and are very well supported by Spells and Traps that appeal to their Type, Attribute, and specific archetype. Attack negation is huge, and risky, as they can confuse the opponent quite fast, leaving them vulnerable for a direct attack. Extra Deck monsters, like Synchro and Xyz monsters, all have powerful effects that can range from stopping your opponent from activating Special Abilities, getting more powerful from specific conditions, to having direct attacks that can damage one's soul, and stated in the anime, Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers, meaning that they can pose a threat to anyone who doesn't watch where they're going with these types of duels. If you do lose a duel with a "Number" monster, your soul is taken away by the victor, rendering you dead. In Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, where it is safe to assume that most monsters can do real damage, ranging from a wall level buster, to (last seen) Large Building Level, the EnCards created by Leo Akaba are among the most powerful. The EnCards, able to render all Monster cards on the field into Normal types, can convert natural energy into purification energy that can splinter a world along with both the target and user who they are each reincarnated into a set of quadruplets. Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading cards are a huge abundance, that can focus on direct damage infliction from Special Abilities, to battle damage, or possession, meaning that the opponent's soul is quite vunerable to most attacks, even basic ones. Manipulation of time, space, and dimensions, banishing the dead forever, and sometimes, tributes that can bring out a heep of power that can access even more abilities. The most powerful entity (up until Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) "Number 100: Numeron Dragon, is capable of doing almost any feat involved, with 100 powerful "Number" cards, 3 Egyptian Gods, 1 Creator God of Light, Multiple God-like Synchro monsters, and Powerful Fusion monsters. In fact, the duelists who wields these kinds of powers, makes them, quite literally, Supreme Gods, Kings, Queens, Angels, Devils, or Demi Gods in their own right, as stated in the original Yu-Gi-Oh, all the way up towards Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, and to potentialy other sequels. Overall in general, this verse is very immensely strong for a Trading Card Game Universe. It possesses planet level anime canon characters, cards that is able to manipulate the souls of living beings, even a monster bigger than the sun, Galactic monsters that can change the course of history, and time. Powerful spells play a major role in what those monsters do, and universal creators that can manipulate the very fabric of this universe, and beyond, potentially a multiverse. (In Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, where there are different dimensions with alternate timelines.) Note: Use of Monster/Spell/Trap card game mechanics are not acceptable to use in versus threads, as they were shown not to be practicable in actual combat. See this thread: here for reference. Supporters and Opponents of this verse Supporters: ''' * Lance Tennant * JiroUchiha9 * RouninOtaku * Aridwolverine * ZeoParadox * Starkiller215 * Pokemon Trainer Jacob * ZeedMillenniummon89 * SomebodyData '''Opponents: Neutral: Character Profiles 'Duelists' 'Regular Monsters' 'Egyptian God Cards' 'Extra Deck Monsters' Item Profiles *Numeron Code Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Verses Category:Anime